Obvious Decisions
by gezusgeek
Summary: Juvia hasn't been around lately. What was that about a decision to make? Gray could only wonder as he too had to make a decision. And little did both know how simple an answer it was. (Gruvia! Set after Grand Magic Games)


_**Haaaaa, again not writing the right story, but I've had this idea on my mind for a while and really wanted to share it! 7 So here goes! GRUVIA TIME hue hue hue**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

Gray walked into the guild hall for the third day in a row wondering the same question...

 _Where was she?_

Usually as soon as he entered the door, she would have clung to him, or called out to him, or he would just feel her eyes on him. But the past three days have been different.

Nothing.

No clinging. No happy voice. No watchful gaze...

No Juvia.

This was weird and was freaking the young man out. That's when a thought hit him. Maybe she had just went on a job? Usually she would ask him to come along before leaving, but maybe it was urgent. He shook his head, walking up to Mira as she served Fairy Tail's mages.

She seemed to have noticed his questioning gaze and turned to smile sweetly at him. "What can I do for you Gray?"

"I was actually wondering if Juvia took a job. I haven't seen her around lately." He was mentally prepared for that sweet, but evilly coning, smile she always gave when he asked about the Water Mage, but became a bit worried when her smile faltered instead.

"No... She hasn't taken a job, and I haven't seen her come to the guild in a few days... To tell the truth I'm a bit worried." He frowned but nodded. If Mira hasn't seen her, then she hasn't been in. The Ice Mage glanced around the room and spotted the next person to ask. If Mira doesn't know what happened to the Water Mage, that guy was the next to ask. So he walked up to him, who was sitting at a table with Lily in the corner.

"Hey Gajeel." The Iron Dragon Slayer glanced up at him with his sharp gaze. Gray knew very well how close the two were, even if they never announced it. If he didn't know then there may be a problem. "I was wondering where Juvia is. She hasn't been to the guild in a few days, and Mira told me she didn't take a job."

Lily glanced to Gajeel, who glanced back before swallowing the rest of his metal, clearly making an excuse not to speak. Lily only rolled his eyes, finding that an annoyed 'Older Brother Gajeel' was quite amusing before answering Gray. "We're also a bit worried. Especially with the weather the way it is..."

Gray blinked. The weather? He glanced outside as someone came in through the doors. "It looks like it might..." Realization hit him. "Rain..."

Gajeel sat up, seriously crossing his arms as Lily did the same, nodding. The Dragon Slayer took in a deep breath through the nose. "Yup. Those are definitely Juvia's clouds."

Gray blinked at him again. "You can tell?" He nodded while glancing downward. "I'd know that scent anywhere..."

There was a silence after that before Gajeel broke it with an annoyed expression. "It's probably you're fault too...Or at least about you." Gray's eyebrow twitched. "What? I didn't do anything!"

Gajeel glared at him. "Oh yeah? Don't ya think you hurt her every time you call 'er creepy and push her away? She may not act like it in front of you, but she does have feelings!" Gray's eyes widened. Was he really been hurting her?

His hair covered his eyes. "I-It's not like...I don't like her..." It was barely a whisper, but the Dragon Slayer and the Exceed had heard, their ears perking up. Lily knew Gajeel was growing in anger, but then again, so was he. Lily looked up at him calmly though. "If that's true, why haven't you done anything about it?"

Gray didn't look at them, avoiding both their gazes as he spoke. "I just...need some time..." Gajeel sneered, standing and grabbing the Ice Mage by the shirt. "You listen here..." His voice was darker than Gray has ever heard it before, but he listened, not really in the mood to fight back right now.

"You better make up your mind soon. She's out there all by herself, most likely hurting over somethin' you said or did." Gray glared in annoyance. "But I didn't do anything! What makes you think I did something!?"

Gajeel dropped him roughly, to angry with him to even look at him as he turned around. "The Rain..." Gray looked up at him then. His voice had changed. It was softer, laced with concern. Though Gray couldn't see his face, he could tell he was worried. He raised a brow. "The rain..?"

A sigh escaped the usually rough man's lips as he turned to Gray with a serious and stern look. "You were the one that took the rain away from her, so you're the only one who would be able to bring it back." With that, he sneered again before walking away, Lily following suit, glancing at Gray once before the two were out of sight, leaving the Ice Make Mage standing there dumbfounded.

"Took it away..?" He repeated, not understanding. What was that supposed to mean? He doesn't remember doing anything. A flashback of their first meeting came to mind.

" _The rain has fallen on Juvia since birth.." That was what she said during our battle..._

" _The blue sky...I've never..seen it before." I remember how surprised she was, though I didn't get why._

" _Seriously? Well there you go. It's pretty, don't ya think?" She was so shocked as she spoke, agreeing with me. I never really fully understood that she really hadn't seen the sky before that day, but as I think back, that would make sense._

He sighed, walking straight to the bar and sitting down, asking Mira with a defeated voice for his favorite drink. He had to really think about all of this. How could he have taken such a thing away from her? What would it even be like to grow up never seeing the sun or sky? He couldn't even imagine it...

As he was trying to sort his thoughts, unbeknownst to him, the female members were gathering at a table right behind him. Once they had settled in, Gray's interest was peeked after Cana had spoken the name of the person he also had on his mind.

"Has anyone seen Juvia? I haven't seen her lately." He didn't turn around, but rather decided to listen as Levy replied sadly. "I saw her leave her room this morning, she looked like she was worried about something and when I asked her where she was going, she smiled and told me that she was going to make a decision about something." Gray raised a brow at his drink. A decision?

"A decision?" Asked Erza, also at the table. Levy gave an affirmative as Wendy joined the conversation with a worried voice. "I hope she's okay..."

Lucy giggled, patting her head. "Don't worry, Juvia is one of the strongest people I know. And I've fought with her. She's a great partner." Gray smiled at that, she was right after all, Juvia was a good partner in battle. But wait, when did she fight with Lucy? Wendy must have wondered the same thing.

"You fought together?" Her eyes were wide and curious. Lucy nodded.

"Sure did. At the Tower of Heaven. Against that Rock Star Freak." Erza gasped in surprise. "You did!?" Cana raised a brow at her, almost laughing. "Why do you sound so surprised?" The redhead merely blinked at her. "I didn't know!"

Lucy laughed. "Though our opponent was extremely strange and creepy, it was a special battle for me. I remember trying to figure out what kind of person Juvia was when we first met. She didn't change her facial expression much at the time, so it was really hard to tell how she felt. But during that battle I was able to learn how sad and lonely she felt." Gray blinked. Sad and lonely? Those two words didn't fit the happy-go-lucky Water Mage's image at all.

Wendy was on the edge of her seat. "How did you know?" Lucy thought back, hand on her chin as she explained. "In the middle of the fight, Vidaldus turned Juvia into a groupie." Cana burst out laughing as the rest stared at Lucy. Gray almost spit out his drink. For just one moment, his imagination was as crazy as Juvia's.

Cana took a breath before asking."Oh wow, that's not her style at all!" Lucy smiled uneasily. "No kidding. Her body was completely under his control. She attacked me over and over again." Bisca and Asuka spoke in unison. " **What happened next?** " They blinked at one another and giggled as Lucy continued. Gray was very tempted to turn around, but knew that he'd be found out if he did so. Then he would never hear the end of it.

"Let's see.., she hit me with a huge wave of water. Again thinking I was her love rival though she was still under his control. I couldn't breathe and the only thing I could hear were my thoughts. She must have been able to reach me through her magic, I'm not really sure, but I could hear her voice. It was so sad and regretful. She said that she was sorry. She didn't want me to get hurt. Said that I was her friend. She wanted to get into Fairy Tail, because she loved us. Even though I was under water, I could still feel her tears as she cried."

Gray swallowed. He had no idea this had happened. Everyone had gotten sucked into the story, no one said a word as Lucy continued with a smile on her face. "I knew then and there that she was a really kind person. When I told her that, she regained control for a minute, but Vidaldus used his terrible music to snap her back into his control. When she came after me again, I opened Aquarius's gate using her water body." Cana whistled and Wendy shivered. "I bet she wasn't happy with that..."

Lucy glanced away. "Well, no, she swept us all away. But Juvia had regained most of her control and we ended up doing a Unison Raid." They all blinked. " **Really!?** " Lucy nodded, laughing at their reaction. "Yup! It was my first one, and I'm really glad I got to do it with her." Gray was honestly surprised, but the conversation continued.

Cana released a thoughtful sigh. "Reminds me of when we went and found Freed during the whole 'Laxus Games.'" All heads turned to her. Well, Gray's head didn't turn, but his ears sure did as she went on.

"When we had finally found Freed, we got stuck in one of his stupid enchantments. It said the one to win would fight him. He told us that Juvia still 'had the stain of Phantom', so he wanted me to win." She had mimicked Freed's voice in a high pitch, showing how much the words really annoyed her. "That made me so mad, I wanted to just go up and punch him in the face. But she stayed calm and did something I didn't expect..."

Everyone was listening carefully, seeing Cana so serious was a rare sight, and this was also another new story to their ears. Gray also listened, remembering how beat up Juvia had been afterwards, but he thought she had become that way because they had all band together to take all of those lightning things down at once. But from the sound of things, this was before that.

"She turned into water and after asking Freed if one of us fell that he would fight the other, she shot up into the air. At first, I didn't know what she was trying to do, but then she went straight for one of those lightning balls. She said she would never harm a friend before purposefully attacking one of those things." Her voice was saddened as she gave a small laugh.

"I couldn't do anything as she fell to the ground. I wanted to catch her, but at the time, I was so in shock that my legs wouldn't move until it was to late. I remember running to her side as the enchantment broke. She loved us all so much, even me, who didn't know her all that well yet. So much that she sacrificed herself, because she wouldn't hurt me. She wanted to be accepted. And I know that a lot of us would sacrifice ourselves for one another, but I really wonder, how many of us would do so without any hesitation like she did?"

A silence fell over them, but it was one of thought rather than sadness. Levy gave a thoughtful look. "And she's made of water, lightning magic must have hurt her more than it would have us. I'm sure she knew that, but did it anyways." They nodded around the table.

Wendy shifted in her seat. "She sure is brave." Gray had to silently agree with her. He had no idea that had happened. For him, Juvia had been accepted after helping at the Tower of Heaven. But maybe she herself still felt like she needed to prove herself to the rest of the guild.

Erza nodded with an impressed smile. "All of these talks of sharing battles with Juvia reminds me of when we went up against Merely together." They all turned to her. Lucy blinked. "You too Erza!?"

She nodded, quite proud that she could also share a story. "When we first clashed, Juvia was at a great disadvantage. Merely's magic could injure her." Auska looked up with big eyes. "W-What happened to Juvi?" That was the nickname the little girl had given the Water Mage.

Erza thought back. "Well, I had beaten her when it was still an exam, so she was already roughed up. It wasn't looking good as she collapsed and I went after Merely. I tried my best, but she still went after Juvia with her swords." Again they were all engrossed in the story. Gray found himself almost turning around, but caught himself. He remembered Juvia passed out and beat up before he saved her from Ultear. He didn't know why until now. He had thought that it was because of Ultear, but is seemed it might have been because of Merely. But he still wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Merely kept mentioning numbers. She told me that Juvia was number 13 on her list of people to eliminate. I was number 4. Gildarts was number 3 and the Master was number 2." They all blinked, talking in shocked unison. " **The Master was only number 2?** "

She nodded. "I was also in shock. Then I was even more shocked to hear who the number 1 person on her list was..." There was a pause, most likely Erza's known dramatics. "The number one person on her list was Gray Fullbuster."

" **What!?** " Gray was giving the wall across from him the same look. Him? He heard that Merely had some kind of grudge with him, being with Ultear, but he didn't think he was that high on a list of people she wanted to kill!

Lucy gave a terrified expression. "Please tell me Juvia was out of ear shot..!"

Erza, as in _Titania_ , glanced away shivering. "I-I'm afraid not..." Gray swallowed, gaining a bad feeling about what had happened next, knowing full well how crazy Juvia could get.

Mira had decided to take a brake and sit down next to her sister. Lisanna shared a worried look with her before asking nervously. "W-What happened?"

Erza had to clear her throat before going on. "At the mention of Gray, Merely had lost it and almost got me, but the swamp had responded to Juvia and she saved me then, however..." They all gulped at the nervous look on the Fairy Queen's face.

"I've never seen Juvia so angry in my life...That was the face of a demon." They just gave her a look, thinking the same thought.

 _ **You're one to talk, Erza...**_

Her face sobered again. "She was a completely different person from then on. Much stronger than during the S-Class trial. If she had used that kind of strength before, I think I would have lost. Merely had brought out her emotions and she was able to channel them into strength." Cana whistled with a smirk. "That's our girl."

The other girls giggled. Bisca looked to her. "An' then?"

"After that, she told me to find everyone and make sure they were alright. I.., don't know what happened after I left. Not in detail anyway. I know she won though. I'll have to ask her later when she's feeling better."

They all whined at the lack of an ending. Gray was also disappointed. He found himself wanting to know more about Juvia's battles. She had been his partner more than once, but it was nice to hear more about her from another point of view. He was hearing so many different sides of her that he didn't know about before. And he wanted to know more.

But _why_?

That was what he didn't get. Why did he feel like he wanted nothing more than to learn more about her and become closer, yet at the same time, he wanted to keep his distance. He grit his teeth, becoming more and more irritated at himself.

He stood, only barely registering Wendy commenting on the weather before leaving the guild hall to take a long walk. He had to think this through and the people at the guild were only making his thought process hectic.

He doesn't know how long he had been walking but his mind was only going in one big stupid circle. He wanted her. He didn't want her. He did. He didn't. Was there an in between or something? During the Grand Magic Games, Erza had told him to make things clear. But how could he do that if he wasn't being clear with himself?

He gripped at his hair and cursed under his breath before sighing and looking up at the sky. Well, he would be if it wasn't covered in clouds... They were getting pretty dark too. Why did they feel so... familiar?

That's when he felt a slightly sharp pain on his wrist. "What the-" He cut himself off as he looked down with wide eyes, seeing a memorable pink glow.

"What's going on!?"

Then he heard it...

 **A Little While Ago~(-'7^-)/**

Juvia had left Fairy Hills that morning to sit in the park and think things through. So now one can find the Rain Woman sitting on a lone park bench with her gaze fixed on the ground beneath her. The more she thought, the sadder she became.

What was she going to do?

She needed to think of a solution to this problem on her own. There was no need to go to the guild and make everyone worried. Though not showing up could do the same, she couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk seeing him right now.

If she saw him now, she knew she would brake.

A sad crackle of thunder was heard in the distance and she sighed. It's been a while since her mood was so bad that the clouds had been summoned. Her rain clouds. The very small part of her that recognized them as her life long companion had missed them, yet most of her never wanted to see them again.

They reminded her of everything she didn't want to be. She didn't want to be upset. She didn't want to be alone in the rain. She didn't want to be a bother to everyone around her. She didn't want to be in the state she was in right now.

She gripped her hands and bit her lip. What was wrong with her? Why was it so hard to make one seemingly simple decision?

She was so in thought that she didn't notice a figure walk up to her until they had said her name. "Juvia." Said girl looked up in surprise at the female voice. Then after seeing her face, the shock had settled in.

"Merely!" She exclaimed and wiped at her eyes. "What i-is Merely doing here? W-Where is Jellal-san?" The pink-headed girl frowned at her shaky voice and sat next to her on the bench.

"It's just me. I'm passing through and wanted to see you. I was on my way to your guild when I saw you here sitting all by yourself. What's wrong?" She was truly worried. She had seen many sides of the Water Mage, but never the depressed and sad side. What could have made her feel this way?

Then it hit her. Merely gave a hard look, irritation growing on her face as her eye twitched. "Don't tell me...Gray?" Juvia flinched and Merely suddenly wanted to go find the Ice Mage and strangle him. Sure she had wanted to kill him years ago because she had thought he hurt Ultear, but now was different.

She really didn't care who it was, if they hurt Juvia, they were as good as dead. Of course, because it was Gray, it only irritated her even more. How did the man manage to hurt all the people she cared about? Juvia was her best friend, and she was tired of Gray messing with her best friend's feelings.

Juvia glanced away from her friend. "He didn't really do anything.., Juvia is just making a decision..."

She raised a brow. "A decision..? Let me guess, about Gray?" Juvia nodded and Merely sighed. Even the name left a bad taste in her mouth. She felt that he would protect Juvia, but that wasn't the issue here. If he could just tell the poor girl 'yes' or 'no', this wouldn't have happened. And you know what?

He needed to hear this.

She hid her hand behind her clock where Juvia couldn't see it and inwardly smirked. Her Sensory Link is a lot more advanced than it was seven years ago. She thought of Gray, knowing that he would be connected, then only connected his hearing to hers. Whatever she heard, he would hear too.

This should help move things along.

"What do you see in that guy anyway? I don't understand why you like him so much."

 **Back To Gray~(-*v*-)~**

" _What do you see in that guy anyway? I don't understand why you like him so much."_

Gray snapped his head up and looked around. Nobody was around. That voice just now...It was almost like it was in his head. What was going on? Who was it? It was a girl, and she sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Then he heard another voice. One much softer than the first. And he knew it well.

" _Oh Merely..,Juvia has many reasons. She is just afraid that if she admits them, she might make the wrong choice."_ So that was who the other voice was...It was Merely. He glanced down at his wrist. This was her doing. He remembered it from Tenrou Island.

" _Are you talking about the decision you have to make? What is it anyway?"_ Decision? Wait, Levy said that Juvia left to do something like that this morning. She still hasn't made it? A moment passed before Juvia spoke again.

" _Juvia is debating on weather or not to stop her feelings for Gray-sama."_ Gray's breath caught and he almost chocked as Merely commented in irritation.

" _If it was up to me , I'd say 'kick him to the curve.',.."_ A few seconds passed as she went on, her voice softer now. _"But that wouldn't make you happy, would it?"_ He held his breath, glancing up at the sky.

The clouds were getting darker.

" _Juvia.., Is very at war with herself right now, has been for the past few days..."_ So that's why she hasn't been around _. "She didn't want to bother anyone else and so decided to make her decision by herself.., but i-it's been really hard. She wants what's best for Gray-sama, but she can't seem to let go of her feelings for him..!"_ She sniffed and he cringed as he felt a raindrop fall on his cheek.

She was crying.

And it was his fault.

Mental punch number one.

Merely stayed silent as Juvia continued, so worked up that she stopped using third person. _"I.., I love him Merely. So...So much. He took the rain clouds away. He gave me a home to return to. I-I'm so grateful to him that I know I'll never be able to fully repay him. He gave me a reason to be more than what I was. A-And I-I..."_ She was sobbing now, and the rain started to pour. As passerbyers went to find cover or an umbrella, Gray stood dumbly on the side of the street, letting himself get soaked.

These were her tears. When she cried, the sky would cry too. Is that why the rain followed her before? Because she was always crying on the inside?

He grit his teeth as he continued to listen, closing his fists in nothing but frustration at his own uselessness.

" _...I don't think I can let him go! I know he can be cold at times, and I never really minded, but as time went by I couldn't do anything to get him to understand how I felt. I did my best. Changed my appearance, stayed close, kept my distance, I even tried to use a stupid potion on him!"_ She sobbed loudly as Gray and Merely blinked, unknowingly thinking the same thought.

 _ **When did that happen..?**_

But she went on, letting everything she was holding in out. _"I was being stubborn up until now because I didn't want to face the truth that he didn't like me in return. At first I was satisfied with the fact that we had become friends, but now I..,"_ She took a deep, shaking, breath. _"As time passed, my feelings only grew for him and I couldn't help it. I may love him but he.., he doesn't love me. And why would he? My feelings for him only cause me to either annoy him or get in his way.., I-I knew from a long time ago.., that no one could truly love me the way that I imagine in my fantasies and dreams. That's all that they were, fantasies and dreams, but I tried to mix fantasy with reality. O-Only to come back to the real world like a door slammed in my face...A-And I.., can't do that anymore either...Merely..."_ She chocked on a sob before continuing, her voice sounding..,broken.

" _Merely, I can't do this anymore. I can't give up on Gray, but at the same time, I can't take this feeling of hopelessness anymore.., What should I do!? W-What should I do...?"_ Her voice went down to a whisper as she tried not to sob, failing miserably.

Gray gulped, finding it hard to swallow. This was worse than he thought. And it was his fault. Why was he so stupid? Had she deserved to be treated the way he had treated her? Maybe not, but he never realized that he was hurting her so deeply. It's not like he wasn't interested or anything like that. He just can't seem to admit to himself that they could be more than friends.

He had no idea that Juvia was suffering because of it.

Mental punch number two.

What was he supposed to do?

" _Juvia.., Isn't it obvious? If you love him, you love him. It's a pretty simple decision I think. It's not something that can be stopped, so just be yourself. If he doesn't see how amazing you are, that's his problem!"_ The sobbing had stopped and though there were sniffs, giggles could be heard. Merely was mentally glaring at Gray right now, hoping that he had understood what she meant.

She wasn't just talking to Juvia just now.

Grays eyes widened at the words. If he had feelings for her, then he had feelings for her. Was it really so simple?

Merely started talking again, standing and walking away as she did so. The rain had stopped, though the clouds were still there. _"I'm going to go now. I hope you head back home soon, you'll catch a cold sitting here in the park all wet."_ After that, she cut the link. Juvia had nodded and waved her goodbye as Merely sighed. If he didn't take the hint, he was stupider than she thought.

His eyes widened. _The park!_ And without any hesitation, his feet sprinted towards the the park's direction. If he ever saw Merely again, he would have to thank her.

Juvia sat a moment longer, sighing before standing up to head back home. She would go back to the guild tomorrow after preparing herself so she would be able to face everyone with a smile again.

Well, that was her plan anyway, until it was interrupted.

"Juvia!"

She turned with wide eyes at the sound of the person she cared for most, seeing him running towards her in all of his shirtless glory at full speed. "Gray-sa-!" She was cut off by the force of his embrace, almost knocking them both over. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when he beat her to it, not expecting him at all to say what he did.

"I'm sorry."

It was only a whisper, but it made her lose any chance of speaking. She tried to pull back, but he only held her tighter. She was dreaming right? It had to be a dream. That's right. This had to be a dream. But when had she fallen asleep?

However, as his grip increased of her shoulders, she found that it felt too real to be a dream. Her shock that this was reality kept her fan-girl self away as Gray continued, making sure she couldn't see his reddened face.

"I.., sorta overhead everything..." It took a minute for her to process what he had said and then another minute to process what he meant. She tried to jump back in embarrassment. "G-Gray-sama did..? J-Just now?!" He nodded into her hair and she felt really hot all of a sudden, her face turning red. "H-How..?"

"Merely." He answered simply, finding that she would function better if he used simple answers.

"Merely..." She repeated, trailing off in thought before growing redder, fidgeting with her dress and trying to figure out if she was suppose to hug him back or not. "For h-how long..?" Just how much did she embarrassed herself?

Another moment of silence before he spoke up awkwardly. "...Kind of the whole thing.."

Her face was now very similar to a tomato, wanting nothing more than a dense pillow to scream into. Then a thought came to her, trying to glance over at Gray but only being able to see his hair. "S-So...Why is Gray-sama here..?" She knew very well that it was not to come hug her, though she would have been very okay with that, she knew that if he overheard her conversation that he was most likely showing her pity. She gulped, mentally telling herself to stop thinking negatively as Gray spoke.

"I wanted to say sorry..." She looked down at the ground, already knowing there were tears in her eyes even before it started to sprinkle. She just knew it was pity.

But he continued.

"For taking so long." Her eyes widened as he pulled back to look at her with a firm, yet nervous look. "Somehow in my mind I convinced myself that you couldn't be more than a friend to me, but in truth you've been more than that for a long time. I just..," He swallowed and Juvia just stared at him dumbly, trying to figure out how to breathe again.

Gray was nervous beyond belief, trying very hard to keep himself from messing things up again. "I just took my time and forgot that you were waiting." He hugged her again, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry I didn't notice how upset I had made you, but..." He smirked slightly, looking up at the sky and seeing the clouds slowly leave, revealing the sun once more, just like their first meeting in the very beginning of it all.

This was their new beginning as something more.

"But you know how dense I can be."

She closed her eyes and hugged him in return, leaning against his shirtless chest, impressively not passing out, before smiling. "Yes, almost more than Natsu-san."

"Hey now!" He pulled back only enough to look at her laughing face in annoyance. "Don't compere me to Flame Brain!"

She only hummed, letting go of him and instead grabbing his hand, dragging him towards the guild, suddenly not wanting to go home yet. "Juvia knows how much of a brother he is to Gray-sama! It is the same way with Lyon-sama!"

He let himself be dragged, no longer finding it to be annoying like before. Though that didn't make it any less embarrassing. "I-I do not! And don't call him '-sama' too!"

She only continued to hum. "Whatever Gray-sama says~" He knew that she was obviously too happy to really argue with him, and he in return sighed in defeat, walking next to her now, hand in hand. He couldn't believe he had taken so long to make such an obvious decision.

He really did like her more than a friend.

"Not that Juvia cares.., but Gray-sama, where is your shirt?"

"DANG IT!"

THE END


End file.
